Remnants of the Dream
by Nightsilent
Summary: Rewrite of Resolution's Dream. When a shy second-year student moves to Gazano, she learns about an odd epidemic called the Nightmare going around lately. Can she and other Persona users find the truth? CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Dream 0: Clearing Eyes

**Hello, and as I stated in Taiyou no Shiten, this is the rewrite of Resolution's Dream, Remnants of the Dream. The whole story and characters are changed, so don't be too surprised Yume's different or there are new characters. BTW, I can't think of any Social Link characters, so I'd appreciate if you send me some characters to work with. The form for it is at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dream 0: Clearing Eyes<span>**

**April 2,2015**

"This is the station for Gazono. Please make sure to take your entire luggage with you when exiting," announced the voice from the loudspeakers.

"Yume! Will you stop spacing out? We're here!"

An auburn-hued woman sporting a short ponytail and black eyes called out to a teenager sitting to the left of her who, was indeed spacing out. Completely different from her, instead of brown hair she had light lilac hair going up to her waist and bangs partly covering the left side of her face, along with piercing gold yellow eyes that seemed clouded. She wore a uniform consisting of a gray sweater and a an azure skirt going up to above her knee, covering a white high collared shirt and sporting a blue tie, the look finished with ebony loafers and lavender thigh highs. On her name being called, her eyes quickly cleared as she looked toward her mother.

"Really….?... I'm sorry….."

"Dear, I told you to try NOT blanking out", scolded the woman.

"But Mom….It's not like that…."

The woman sighed deeply at her daughter's comment.

"You're going to say you were talking to people in a different dimension again. This is why you couldn't make any friends in the last city we lived. You're always in your own world when you blank out like that."

Her mother was right about the 'lost in her own world' part. Ever since Yume was young, she never enjoyed being around people and rather would spend time playing with dolls by herself. In fact, she never seemed to recall anyone from all the schools she'd attended due to her mom's job as a computer technician requiring plenty of relocating. At most, they stayed at one area for a year, which was not often, but most of the time she was in a school for a couple weeks before both had to relocate again. Yume was starting to get a little sick of it to be honest. But she hated that her mother thought she was just spacing out. It was true (though not all the time she did). She really did-

"Yume! Get your luggage before the train takes you with it!"

...But once again, an example of Yume's absent-mindedness was played as she rushed to grab her suitcase and get off the train, but tripped at the doorway and fell face first on the concrete ground. The people at the station began to give her odd glances as she picked herself off and dusted her skirt. Two girls looking around high school aged whispered to each other, out of earshot to the lilac girl.

"Hey, you think that's the new transfer student we've been hearing about in the rumors lately?" said the girl with black hair in a braid and brown eyes.

"I think so. She's wearing the uniform and all." replied the girl with brown hair in ponytails.

"Well, from what I see, she's a total ditz! Did you see how she landed? Not one bit of grace."

"Still, just look at her…..The guys are going to go all over her…."

"Not the yellow eyes. They look, like, so creepy. Is she a vampire or something?"

"I thought vampires had red eyes..."

The rest of the conversation was lost as Yume and her mother walked with the entire load of luggage containing their clothes and other objects from the station. So far, the place seemed normal: currently, the students at Kumoga High School (at least, that was what her mother said the school was named on the train ride over before she spaced out) were still on spring break and the adults were just leaving work judging by the crowd.

"Yume!"

"…..Huh?...Did….you say….something?" replied Yume, who'd once again spaced out. This time, the woman just face palmed.

"Remind me to work on your social skills later….." was all she muttered as both headed toward the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>One bus ride later<strong>

"Here we are! This will be our new home. What do you think, Yume?" announced her mother.

As usual, the two were going to be living in an apartment. It looked friendly enough, but Yume honestly didn't care anymore about where they lived since they were going to move again eventually.

"….." was the reply came from the teen

"Listen, I know consistently moving from place to place is hard, but can you try to be more positive? You'll meet more new people and who knows? You might actually make some friends this time!"

"….As if…."

"Never hurts to try, right?" replied the woman with a deep sigh as she heaved her suitcase on the front step before proceeding to take Yume's before an idea struck her judging by her eyes brightening.

"Oh yes! I remembered that you still need you school supplies and I need to get some grocery shopping done."

Yume had a very bad feeling how this conversation was heading. "…..And meaning by that, you mean-"

"You go out and buy them while I go straighten up the house! That way, it'll be like home by the time you get back."

She knew it. Was her mother trying to torture her? If there was one thing Yume hated besides cigarettes and the like, it was shopping. By herself. When her mother was with her, she let her do all the talking, but when she was alone, usually the cashier would babble on and on about random things. It was especially worst if the cashier was a college high school girl, as usually they'd talk about boyfriends, shopping for clothes, or anything along those lines. She rather not hear about what was going between so and so.

"And before you get any ideas, don't go trying to talk your way out of this. It isn't going to work."

"….Fine," said Yume with a sigh. "Just…..Give me a list…."

"Alright, she wanted milk…..eggs…..carrots...onions….potatoes….shampoo…..Wait, shampoo? I thought we bought some in the last town we lived in before we moved…." Yume whispered to herself.

Inside of Gazano's Junes, located around the center of town, Yume was taking quick glances at the scrap of paper containing all the items her mother wanted her to get. Currently she'd gotten the eggs, milk and the vegetables, but had no idea where the hair products were kept. It certainly didn't help this was the very first time she'd been to this particular Junes.

"This is why I hate shopping by myself…"

She actually liked Junes to be honest. The crowds were the least favorite thing, but she adored the Junes mascot, which was a navy blue bear that had an appearance of wearing a red and white jumpsuit, called Teddie. She even kept a miniature keychain of him on her lavender cell phone, the other being a cute lemon colored kitten hanging on a pink cord. Heck, she wasn't so sure herself why, but something about Teddie appealed to her.

"Maybe I should check if there were any other grocery items Mom wanted before I get the shampoo….."

Again, the yellow eyes gazed at the paper. The eggs, bread, and all the vegetables were crossed out already. She'd skipped the shampoo for now, so next on the list was milk. If she remembered correctly, the dairy was on the other side of the building as she navigated the mass of shoppers.

"I…hate crowds…."she said out loud to herself before standing still to check if she missed the sign with a cow on it advertising everything milk related.

During that moment, a young boy behind her was zipping through the narrow caverns of the people making up the sea of faces. While the others moved to avoid the child, Yume, who failed to see him in time to steer clear, ended up being shoved forward from the impact into a stacked display of canned pineapples. A rain of metal cans with tacky yellow wrapping piled on top of the lilac hair girl as one of the shoppers, also a teenager, stepped over the cans rolling over the floor to reach her.

"Someone! Get an employee or someone!" was all Yume heard from the teenager, getting only a blurry image of red hair before the concussion made her drift out of conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>You actually made it to the end! Or did you just skip to the bottom? I don't like how I wrote this in my option. But anyway, here's the form I was talking about. But I'll like to clear some things up:<strong>

**So far, I've created the eight other characters that will join Yume, but it's a little unbalanced (four males and five girls). And I'm not great at developing male characters. In others words, I need ONE male character to be Yume's last party member. I will pick the one I like the best. BTW, this party member can be any Arcana besides the ones listed below.**

**The limit of characters you can create is two. Just to be fair.**

**I've already created the following Social Links:**

**Magician**

**Empress **

**Hermit**

**Hierophant **

**Temperance **

**Tower **

**Death **

**Moon **

**Sun **

**So don't send in a character with these Social Links either. Any other ones are fine.**

**Yume will eventually join either the karate or gymnastics club and the choir or creative writing club, so I need representatives for all four of them.**

**Please use proper grammar. It gives me headaches. I will understand if English isn't your first language, just state it before you begin. **

**I will pick the ones I like the best for each Arcana to be Social Links by the time Yume awakens to her Persona (including the last male party member). That gives you some time before I decide.**

**There is the chance I will change the characters you submit slightly. Though I might not at all.**

**Sorry about all these rules….But above all BE CREATIVE!**

**Here's the form now (if you're submitting for the last Persona user, add the Persona he uses after age):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Arcana:**

**Appearance: (I would really like info like hair/eye color and other stuff)**

**Personality: (If there is character development, feel free to add it)**

**Background: (Really important)**

**How Yume meets him/her: (I can decide this, if you wish) **


	2. Dream 1: Joseph and Amy

**Man, I've been neglecting this site lately. Sorry about that, so here's the long over-due next chapter! And please ignore those bold periods if you see them...I know they're there, but they won't go away...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream 1: Joesph and Amy<strong>

"Ugh…."

A gold eye slowly opened as Yume awakened to reality. Or at least she _thought_ it was reality at first. If she recalled, Junes had a white floor, not a violet one. Picking herself off the floor, she realized she was definitely not at Junes anymore. The whole room seemed completely violet, except for the walls having a darker orchid color pattern on them, but was otherwise the same color as the floor. Rows of desks and chairs like a schoolroom, also having a violet tint to them.

"A completely violet room…and I think I got knocked out by the can shower…..so that means…."

"Ah, welcome back, my friend."

Yume turned to the direction of the voice. There was a man sitting on an also purple couch with an odd, crazed stare and an equally creepy Cheshire cat grin wearing a gray suit with balding, gray hair.

"Were you the one that…lead up to the event that caused me to get knocked out…..Igor?" she asked the man.

"As much as you would think so, I did not order it to happen. They did it on their own."

Right on cue, the sliding door to the right Igor opened and two children poked their faces out from it, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl wore a blue sailor uniform with a yellow circle pattern on the upper right of her chest and a darker navy blue skirt, while the boy also wore a male version of the girl's, but with pants the same shade as the girl's skirt, the pattern in the same place on his jacket. Both though had blond hair and striking, yellow eyes similar to her own. Yume thought they looked about eight to ten at most as both walked into the room, giving the lilac hair girl sheepish looks.

"We are truly sorry, but when Mister Igor said he wanted you to come, we thought he meant right away. Since it was to be a long time before you went to sleep, my dear sister… " began the boy as he looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

"…Thought to use this plan to knock you out so to get you come earlier. Of course, Igor was not pleased by this." The girl finished, giving the much older man a sideways glance.

"I apologize for these two. They only became assistants recently and have no experience."

Now that she thought about it, even though she didn't see what the boy who crashed into her looked like exactly, the boy did look somewhat familiar.

"It's alright…but who are they? I haven't seen them here before. And what's with the…assistants?" Yume asked in confusion concerning the two children.

"If it is our duty to introduce ourselves, then we must shall. I am Joseph…"replied the boy along with a bow.

"….And I am Amy. It is a pleasure to meet you, our dear guest." said the girl, giving Yume a curtsy.

"But Igor, what was it you wanted….from me?"

"Ah, yes."

Both Amy and Joseph stepped aside from Igor as the man somehow conjured a paper with writing on it and a feather pen. She first looked at the paper, then at Igor with a very puzzled look.

"You know I've been here before…..Why show this to me now?"

"The time to show you hadn't come until now, my friend."

"Ummm….alright…"

Walking toward where the table was, she read the words written in what appeared to be ink.

"I decide thy fate of my own will" it stated, below it was a line that looked like one would put a signature on it.

Still wondering what it meant, she never less signed her name on the line as asked.

_Yume Meiseki_

Soon after finishing, the pen and the paper disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared.

"Soon….the other you will awaken like the others before you…."

"Other me? But what do you mean, Ig-"

Suddenly, there seemed to be an earthquake seemingly out of nowhere as the room suddenly moved without warning. The desks and chairs began to bounce wildly around the room as if alive, but oddly Igor and the two children acted as if nothing was happening, still calm and with a mysterious quality.

"It seems our time with you is up for now. You'll awaken to reality soon," stated Igor, with the Cheshire Cat grin ever plastered on his face as the room continued shaking.

"Do not worry, dear guest," said Joseph as the rumbling carried on. "You'll find our purpose as your assistants on our next meeting, Oji-sama," finished Amy.

"_**My **_assistants? Wh…." began Yume.

But suddenly, one of the moving desks hit her on the head and she fell to the floor, drifting into unconsciousness once again. Before she fully passed out, she heard Igor state, "Your answer to your question will appear before you are summoned her again, Yume Meiseki….."

* * *

><p><strong>Yume's Room 46**

Slowly, Yume blinked from the intensity of the light coming from the window. Groaning, she picked herself off her bed, much to her surprise. Apparently, her mom must have gotten the furniture for her room ready during the time she was knocked out.

"Yume! You're awake!"

Speaking of her mom, she happened to be right next to her. Without warning, she gave the lilac hair girl a huge, suffocating hug.

"You don't realize how worried you made me when the hospital called saying you got hit in the head with pineapple cans and got completely knocked out! What happened?"

"A boy crashed into me from behind… I'm fine, Mom…Really."

A huge sigh of relief came from the older woman as she moved away from her daughter.

"Thank God. By the way, your things came in the day before yesterday, so if you feel better, you can start unpacking. Do you need any help with it?"

Indeed, Yume saw five boxes worth of things behind her mother, containing all of her belongings.

"I...don't need help...Mom...Thanks for...offering though," she replied in something above a whisper.

With a wave, her mother got up and disappeared out the door. Feeling a little better, Yume flipped off her covers and hopped out of bed to unpack everything. She started with the closest and the smallest box. Inside included her Playstation 3 and all of the video games she owned with it. Among them was the horror survival game Catherine, one of Yume's favorite games.

"Catherine….I have beaten the game twice on hard mode already, but maybe I should play it again after I finish setting up. Those puzzles were addicting…."

She placed the cover aside with the other games and the game system as she proceeded to open up the next box, but her mind began to wander off again. What did Igor mean by 'the other you will awaken soon'? And what was the point of this contract? But with the first day at her new school tomorrow morning, it looked like she'd have to put those questions aside for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long! Anyway, still accepting OCs for use in the story, also if your Persona user isn't accepted, I might still use himher as a Social Link (though I may change the Arcana they represent). _P.S I still need more girl Social Links..._**

**It seems this isn't the first time Yume's met Igor (notice she wasn't as shy as she was last chapter when talking to him?). But when did she first meet him? This will be explained later. I promise.**

**Next Time: Yume attends her first day at school! **


	3. Notice

**Hi, it's me, Night. Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter (I swear I'm working on it). This is something about the OC submission for Social Links and a Persona user.**

**I got rid of one of my male characters since I couldn't think of anything for him and to open the Hierophant position for a Social Link. He was supposed to be a child prodigy that felt he could never gain his father's pride. So now the Hierophant Social Link is open.**

**Also, I'm sorry, but I'm closing the slot for a Persona user, so don't submit anymore. I've had enough of them as it is.**

**But even if I decide against not using the already submitted Persona users, I'll try to squeeze them in as part of a Social Link, even maybe making them the Social Link them self.**

**Getting back to the subject, just because I'm closing the acceptance of a Persona user doesn't mean I'm closing OC submissions all together. So don't worry.**

**And that's all I have to say for now. See you next chapter~**

** ~Night**


End file.
